<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Lo and Hella Tones by PrincessSunriseDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989182">Sweet Lo and Hella Tones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn'>PrincessSunriseDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff References, my friend said to do it so I did, stupid asf fic, this is a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a wild guess as to what this is referencing based on the tags and the title lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Lo and Hella Tones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustsometrash/gifts">itsjustsometrash</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical morning at the Avengers Tower. The usual happenings were… well… happening. Steve and Bruce were busy cleaning up from breakfast, Natasha and Clint were busy training together in the communal gym on the sixth floor, Tony was busy annoying the hell out of Steve since he could…</p><p> </p><p>All was well until a loud series of thuds was heard by all who were in the kitchen.</p><p>“I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE STAIRS BRO! I TOLD YOU DOG!”</p><p>Tony raised a brow at the loud voice that was heard from beyond the doorway.</p><p>“Was that… Loki?”</p><p>Steve looked over and hummed. “Sounded like it. You wanna go check what that was all about?” </p><p>The billionaire nodded, quickly exiting the room and heading straight for the stairs. Upon arriving, he was greeted with the scene of Thor on the ground and Loki hovering above him.</p><p>“What the hell just happened?” Tony asked, cocking his brow questioningly. </p><p>“This idiot fell down the stairs,” The God of Mischief answered.</p><p>Thor grunted, making no effort to get up yet. “Well this asshole didn’t make any effort to help me.”</p><p>“I told you bro! I told you about the stairs!”</p><p>“Okay, both of you shut up. Thor, get up. Loki, babe, leave him alone.”</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he watched his brother finally stand up and head for another room. “Fine. But I really did warn him about those stairs!”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Yeah. Okay. Come on, Lo. Let’s… go do something.”</p><p>“Can we head to the kitchen? I’m starving since I skipped breakfast with all of you.”</p><p>“Uhhh... yeah sure.” </p><p>Loki grinned, grabbing Tony’s hand and leading him to the kitchen with a hum. Once they were in the room, the god let go of the inventor's hand. Tony smiled at him, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“So, whatcha want to eat then, Loki?”</p><p>“I’d like one of those hot dog things you midgardians have.”</p><p>“Ah, sure. Pretty good choice babe. Would be better if it was a burger, but I won’t judge you too harshly.”</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Maybe I’ll have one of those later. For now I’d really like a hot dog.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Coming right up then. It’ll only be a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it really did only take a second. After popping the hot dog (after putting it in the bun of course) into the microwave, Tony promptly handed it over to his boyfriend.</p><p>“There you go Lokes.”</p><p>“Thank you, my love,” Loki said with a grin. </p><p>Magic suddenly was glowing at the mages fingertips, and a second later a jar of jelly was in his hand. He immediately unscrewed the lid from it and poured the jelly straight onto the hot dog. </p><p>“Today… I put JELLY on this hot dog.”</p><p>Tony made a disgusted face, then ultimately started to laugh.</p><p>“Just how high do you even have to be just to do something like that?”</p><p>“Not high at all, my dear. It’s simply just mischief.”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “I don’t know how I put up with you sometimes.”</p><p>“Perhaps because of my charm and my good looks that you do? Or maybe it’s even because, get this, I make life so much more interesting!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s that for sure.” The inventor rolled his eyes and smiled. “I love you, Lokes.”</p><p>“I love you too, Anthony.”</p><p>“Oh, also. You better eat that. Don’t you dare waste that food.”</p><p>Loki simply chuckled. “Yeah yeah. I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha. it’s just referencing shit from homestuck. I deserve to be murdered for this lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>